


We're Still What's Left

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: the Notebook (2017) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Time Jump, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke reunite after many long years apart





	We're Still What's Left

**Author's Note:**

> THAT FINALE KILLED ME UTTERLY AND I WOKE UP AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS

Clarke rushes to the radio, lying on the floor beside her as Madi sleeps in the back of the rover. There’s a crackle, a voice shouting her name as she fumbles for the on button. 

“This is Clarke, over.”

“ARK to Clarke is anyone there? I repeat, is anyone listening?”

There’s static for a moment until she hears a muffled gasp on the other end. A shaky voice, a woman’s voice, saying like she’s just experienced a miracle, “Clarke?”

“Yeah.” Clarke mumbles, hastily wiping her eyes. It’s been over six years since anyone other than Madi has said her name and she didn’t expect that hearing it would make her feel so alive. 

“It’s Raven, we’re coming home.”

Clarke leans back, covering her mouth as she gasps for air, it’s like the entire universe just became a little bit brighter.

“Aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me.”

There’s a watery chuckle on the other end, she can almost see Raven shaking her head in fondness, “We’ll see you in exactly 17 minutes.”

“See you then.” 

Clarke throws her head back and sighs, looking up at the sky. The other ship, the one that gave her hope and then took it away, they were criminals, which made her smile until she realized the danger she was in. They had moved to leave in the trees just beyond, she’s implied that she’d claimed this land and she had but it wasn’t official. It was just her and Madi. Which speaking of her adopted daughter, she jumps off the hood and goes to wake her up. 

“Hi Madi, they’ve come back.”

“Now?” she asks, voice groggy with sleep.

“In a few minutes but we don’t want miss this.”

The girl nods, slowly bringing herself up and out of the Rover. After 4 years of spending nearly every minute of every day together, Clarke can see the nuances of every single expression that crosses Madi’s features and the pinched eyebrows, the wobbly lip, the way she squeezes Clarke’s hand really tightly. Her daughter, her savior, was absolutely terrified of something and trying to hide it. Once they got out to the front to the Rover, Clarke bends down so she’s eye level with Madi and brushes a strand of hair from out of her face, asking, “What it is?”

“I’m just, I’m scared I’ll lose you to them.”

“You know how half of my heart and most of my head is up there,” Madi nods and Clarke takes a second to marvel about how easy it is to say that she loves Bellamy, indirectly at least, “Baby girl, you’ve always been sharing me with them. It’s just now they’ll be here. And remember how I told you that Bellamy adopts every kid he sees?” It’s a rhetorical question as both Clarke’s lessons and her stories prominently feature her partner but still Madi seems to brighten. Clarke pulls her daughter into a hug, feeling her shake and she smooths her hair, a gesture that always calmed her and now seems to calm Madi. She pulls away and looks intently at Madi who furrows her brow for a moment before speaking, voice soft and shaken as she asks, “What if they don’t like me? What if  _ he _ doesn’t like me?”

Clarke laughs, “They’ll just have to get over it, we’re a package deal and Bellamy, Bellamy would love you even without me but because I raised you he’s partially guaranteed to love you.”

“You’re so sure about him loving you.” And that’s something that still shocks Clarke on her bad days, just how certain she is that time and space cannot erase what they built together before they were torn apart. It’s not as if she moved on, she can still witness how his very presence seems to echo around her. Even though it’s been years, every time she picks up a gun, she remembers him teaching her how to shoot in a dimly bunker. It hasn’t even been 8 years since that day yet it feels like she’s centuries away from the girl she used to be. She only nods in response and Madi sighs, turning to watch the sky. 

The sound is loud and the ship almost artificial, it’s so lovely in the way it feels like the missing piece of the lab, like the missing piece of her home coming back to her. 

The doors clang open and Clarke can feel her heart in her throat, the little piece that remained behind when Bellamy went up to the sky. And then Raven walks out, pulling off her helmet and letting her long hair fly free as she looks back at the others in the ship, winks, and shouts, “We’re back bitches!!!”

It’s like a cue for the others to come flooding out, and Clarke can hear the boisterous laughter of most of them, her ears straining to hear the low chuckle that means she can finally breath easy again. Suddenly, she hears footsteps and sees Bellamy running towards her. She lets go of Madi, flying towards him and throwing herself in his arms. His hands tighten around her neck, as though searching for hair she cut off. She feels like an essential piece just clicked back in her soul as she breaths him in, nuzzling his neck and relishing the scent that is so him. Even after six years apart, he still smells the same, gunpowder, old books, and a hint of musk. It’s her favorite scent and she knows that for her it could be sold as a cure for various illnesses. She pulls away from him for a moment, searching his face. Studying the way his hair is cut shorter, the way his eyes seem longer, the way his hands have different callouses, the way he’s looking at her like he’s trying to rememorize her face. 

“ _ Clarke _ .” He says her name, like it’s a desperate prayer, like he’s cherishing her face, like he loves her.

“ _ Bellamy _ .” She breaths back, and suddenly the world seems to be in screaming color. It wasn’t in black and white but without him, it was like background noise amplified, like color muted. 

He brushes her hair back behind her ear and she feels her skin vibrating beneath her skin. He looks shocked that she’s here. 

“I dreamed about this so many times.” he whispers, eyes locked on hers and she knows that he’s not sure what’s real and what’s not. So she does the only thing she can think off, the one thing she promised herself she’d do the minute she saw him again. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. It takes a moment for him to kiss back but the minute he tries to make it deeper, longer, slower, the kiss they both desperately want, their noses smack and Clarke whimpers in pain. 

“I’m sorry.” Bellamy whispers, touching her nose softly and Clarke feels herself tremble at his touch. She wonders how long it will be until she doesn’t react so viscerally to him simply touching her skin. 

“I’m out of practice.” she admits, wryly and Bellamy laughs as they both turn back towards the others. Clarke glances back as Bellamy moves forward, gesturing for Madi to join them and her daugher skips between them taking both of their hands, separating them from the death grip that they’d had on each other for the past few minutes. Bellamy glances at Clarke over Madi’s head and just grins. 

“Figures.” He comments and Madi looks up at him, fierce expression promising slight pain if she doesn’t get the answer she desires.

“I’m an uncle, twice over and you’re a mom. I mean the delinquents did call us Mom and Dad during the days of the Dropship.”

Clarke looks at him, eyes wide as she looks at the others, noticing that there’s a girl a couple years younger, with Emori’s coloring, running around and Monty is holding a beautiful toddler in his arms. 

She shakes her head, “I guess it took us awhile to kiss then.”

Madi is the one to crack up at that comment and Bellamy simply smirks at her. Raven is the first to come over, wrapping Clarke in a hug that nearly breaks her ribs. That starts the domino effect of everyone, including Echo and Emori, running over and hugging her. Murphy is the still looking at his daughter, grinning as she scampers up to Clarke and asks, “Are you Aunt Clarke?”

She looks towards Emori who simply inclines her head towards Bellamy. 

“Yeah, I am.”

The girl throws her arms around her before moving back down, before she turns to introduce herself to Madi, she looks back to Clarke and says with all the honesty Clarke would expect from Emori and Murphy’s daughter, “Your husband missed you.”

At that both Bellamy and Clarke splutter out denials and the others start cracking up, Murphy leaning against Monty as he nearly falls over. 

“How else would you think we could explain the two of you to a four year old?” Raven asks, shaking her head at the two of them in mock despair. Echo nodded, speaking for the first time to Clarke since they’ve landed, eyes alight with laughter, “Bellamy wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Clarke wouldn’t stop talking to him.” Madi buts in, laughing with Tana, and that sets everyone off again. 

Bellamy leans over to press a kiss to Clarke’s hair and Clarke simply blocks out all the noise by pulling him into a kiss, this time a deeper kiss and Clarke knows that the stars themselves could wink from existence before she ever comes up for air again. She got her heart back and he’s where he belongs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love any feedback please! I hope you liked it!
> 
> title comes from Between the Wars by Allman Brown
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com)


End file.
